Phantom Foxy
Were you looking for Foxy from the first and second game or possibly Mangle or Phantom Mangle? Ph. Foxy= is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burned and ravaged Foxy. Appearance Phantom Foxy is essentially the same model as Foxy from the second game, but he lacks eyes and instead has a white iris on his left eye socket. He is missing his right forearm and hook; this same arm can be seen in the box full of parts in The Office. His torso is missing, with an endoskeleton spine and wires in its place. Unlike in previous appearances, his eyepatch does not flip up anymore. Phantom Foxy also appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the establishment. Locations Rather than having a visual or audio cue as to his appearance like the rest of the phantom animatronics, Phantom Foxy only appears in The Office. Behavior Phantom Foxy lacks a movement pattern, but rather randomly appears standing in front of the box of parts that is present in The Office. If the player does not raise the Monitor before they look at him directly, Phantom Foxy will lunge at the player, disabling the ventilation system. The frequency of his appearance increases as the week progresses. Audio The sound Phantom Foxy makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud! Trivia * Phantom Foxy is based on Foxy's appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 rather than his appearance in the first game. The same applies to Phantom Freddy. * Phantom Foxy's pose before jumping at the player is almost identical to Foxy's pose in Parts/Service in the second game. However, this pose is not seen on the Extra menu, where he is depicted leaning forward aggressively. * Phantom Foxy's behavior is very similar to Golden Freddy's from the first game, though Phantom Foxy is triggered at random whereas Golden Freddy is triggered by a poster in the West Hall Corner. * Phantom Foxy's jumpscare is very similar to Foxy's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ** However, unlike his jumpscare in the second game, Phantom Foxy's jumpscare in the third game appears to defy the laws of physics. Not only would it be impossible for Phantom Foxy to maneuver himself into a face-first position when he was jumping such a short distance, but he also appears to curve slightly to the player's left while mid-air, which would be impossible. ** This may be due to the fact that he is merely a hallucination, and thus does not need to obey the laws of physics. It may also simply be an animation error by Scott Cawthon. * Phantom Foxy's mouth always gapes open, even while he performs his jumpscare. *Rarely, when the player starts up a night, mainly Night 5, Phantom Foxy may immediately jumpscare the player. *Phantom Foxy is the only phantom who doesn't give some sort of warning before he jumpscares the player. However, one can tell (possibly only on mobile platforms) when Phantom Foxy is about to jumpscare the player when looking at the Maintenance Panel, because the player can just barely see his foot beneath the panel. *Phantom Foxy is one of the two phantoms who is never seen on the cameras, the other being Phantom Freddy. |-|Gallery = Gameplay PFTexture.png|Phantom Foxy's texture for The Office. Phantom Foxy in the Office.png|Phantom Foxy in The Office before he jumpscares the player. Phantom Foxies in the Office.png|Phantom Foxy in The Office before he jumpscares the player, along with Phantom Mangle. Miscellaneous foxyextra.jpg|Phantom Foxy in the Extra menu. Inyourmind.jpg|Phantom Foxy in one of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 teaser images, along with Phantom Chica. Brightened PhantomFoxyBrightened.png|Phantom Foxy, brightened and saturated for clarity. Foxyy.png|Phantom Foxy in The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms Category:Males